Only Love Is Here Tonight
by Crimson Anna
Summary: A boy and a girl fall in love ... and are threatened with a prison riot. The finale (of sorts) to what started in "Vegetarian Angel".


"He did say 'wife' right?" Sasha asks, holding her spoon. "Exactly when did this happen?"  
"I have no idea," Michonne replies. "You're getting ready to drop that."

Sasha shakes her head out. "Thanks." She places the spoon in her mouth and chews for a moment. "So what are we missing?"

Carl walks over and sits with them. "She took this off and gave him the other one." He produces Rick's gold band on a chain. "She didn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Okay, so is it like she proposed to him or what?" Sasha asks.

"What do you think, shorty?" Tyreese asks, walking over and sitting with them.

"I had a feeling it might happen since she's taking care of Judith."

"Do you mind since you used to have a crush on her?"

"It's cool, I mean yea I like her but I know she never liked me like that because she's older than me. She brought dad out of his head didn't she."

"Yea, she did do that," Sasha says. "So what does Hershel think?"

"We don't want to go there," Tyreese chuckles as he starts to eat.

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Beth finishes tugging the cheesecloth to cover the rest of the snap peas. She looks over at Judith; she sitting on a blanket under a small umbrella, chewing on a cookie and grinning. She smiles back at her as she continues covering the crops. As she finishes the row, she grabs a hammer and tacks the cheesecloth down to the ground.

She rises and stretches, then walks over and sits beside her. Running her hands through her hair, Beth picks up a bottle of water and drinks for a few seconds. She leans back on the ground, watching Judith patting her legs and smiles. She leans over and kisses Judith's cheek as she rises from the ground. She looks up at the sky, the sun hidden by passing clouds.

Walking over, she picks up her gloves and pulls them on. She goes over and kneels in the middle of the potatoes and starts pulling weeds out. Reaching over, she picks her trowel up and digs down gently to inspect the top; smiling, she recovers it and returns to pulling weeds.

"You remind me of your mother," Hershel says, walking down to her. He walks over and sits beside Judith on the ground. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Nope, just busy," she replies as she pulls her gloves off and sprits the plants with fertilizer. She goes over and begins unrolling more cheesecloth. "Daddy, I know you were shocked when Rick said what he did but that is how things are now. Please, I want you to be happy for me."

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"That's a rude question to asked a married woman."

"Beth, it's a simple -"

"No, not yet."

"But you're planning on it."

"We're married, why wouldn't we?"

"Has he ever said he loves you?"

"In ways that aren't verbal."

"I am still in shock that you defied me the way you did."

"Daddy, stop!" She finishes unrolling the cheesecloth; pulling her knife out, she slices through it and stands the roll up. "This is the way things are so please either leave us alone or give us your blessing. I want you in our lives, but if all you are going to do is complain, then I don't know if that will work or not."

"I raised you better than this."

"You raised me to be the woman I was meant to be."

He shakes his head and gets up from the ground. He stares at her. "I don't know you anymore." He turns and heads up the hill, leaving her and Judith alone. Shaking her head, she returns to placing and wrapping the cheesecloth over the delicate plants.

Wiping her forehead, she looks up to see Rick walking down towards them. She smiles as she pulls her gloves off and heads to him. They meet halfway as his arm slips around her waist as he leans her over and kisses her passionately.

"What have my girls been up to?" he asks as they head down the hill.

"I've covered the rest that you and Carl didn't get to yesterday, and I went back and fertilized all of them. If they can survive another night or two, we're going to have a nice crop," she smiles and sits on the ground. "Did you run into daddy on the way down here?"

"Nope, why?" he asks, sitting beside her.

"He came down here and we talked … well, he climbed on a soapbox and I said my peace."

"I take it that it didn't go very well."  
"That is an understatement." She leans her head against his arm as he slides it around her waist. "Can you believe he asked me if we were sleeping together."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, that we haven't yet but that we probably would since we're married now."

"I've been thinking about that."

"Rick, look …"

"I was thinking we need to be alone. We need a place to be alone tonight." He notices the look on her face. "Not what you thought I was going to say."

"Yea, I thought you were going to rethink this being married thing we have."

"Oh hell no, we're married … end of discussion."

"Okay, like where do you want to go to be alone?"

"I was thinking about the apartment building where David and Helene lived. It's not far from here; we can be alone and not be bothered, but we're also close by in case of trouble."

She slides closer to him and wraps her arm around him. "I like the sound of that." She leans into him and kisses him.

He grins as he runs his hand over her face as they continue kissing. Judith looks at the two of them and bursts out laughing for some reason. He drags his mouth from hers to look at his daughter. "Was that necessary?"

She continues to stare at them before bursting out laughing again. They watch her roll onto her knees and try to stand on her own. She falls back down and whimpers, but gets back up and falls back down. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. "Mmmmm ma mmmmmm ma mama," she says as her eyes start watering with tears. "MAMA!"

"Oh baby," Beth says and leans over, pulling her into her arms. "Did you get a boo boo?"

She leans her head against Beth's shoulder as her lip continues to tremble. Rick leans over and kisses her head. "She called you mama."

"I know," Beth smiles as a tear escapes her eye.

He lays his head on her shoulder and gently rubs Judith's hair. They soon become aware of a clicking sound close by. They turn to see Glenn walking over. "Here," he smiles and hands them something. "I want to be the first to offer you a wedding present."

Beth reaches up and takes the photo from him. She pulls it down where she and Rick can look at it together. It's of Beth kissing Judith's head and Rick laying his head against her arm. "Oh Glenn, it's perfect. Thank you."

"I am also going to make an offer … I sorta overhead your conversation and I am offering my services as uncle to keep Judith tonight."

Rick chuckles softly. "I forgot you were marrying the other sister. Okay, it's a deal." He stretches his hand out to the younger man. "It's going to be fun isn't it."

"Way too much," Glenn chuckles as they clasp hands. He notices Judith's face. "What's wrong with her? I've never seen her lip tremble like that."

"She tried to stand on her own and fell down," Beth says, cuddling her. "She called me mama."

"Outstanding," Glenn laughs. "I guess I should tell Maggie I offered myself as a babysitter tonight."

"We're heading up too," Rick says as he stands. He helps Beth up with Judith as Glenn folds the blanket and gets the umbrella. "How did Hershel react to your engagement?"

"Same way he's acting toward y'all being married," Maggie says as she walks down to them.

"I offered my services as a babysitter for tonight … they want a night alone."

"Well, I guess we are going to be babysitting," Maggie smiles and rubs Judith's head.

"She called me mama," Beth smiles.

"That is so beautiful," Maggie smiles and kisses Judith's head. Rick holds the picture out that Glenn took. "I love that picture, don't let anything happen to it."

"Our wedding present from him," Rick chuckles.

"How's daddy?" Beth asks as they continue walking up the hill.

"Not talking and reading his bible," Maggie answers.

"Hey I just thought of something," Glenn chimes in, "you got married without hearing the good foot and shotgun speech."

"I'm glad for that then," Rick laughs as they walk inside the main gate.

They round the corner and see most everyone in the prison standing outside waiting on them.

"We have a bone to pick with you," Jeanette begins.

"Dude, how can you go and get married and not tell anyone," Julio states.

"We wanted to be flower girls!" Lizzie confesses.

"Yea," Mika adds.

"We were going to cook a meal like no other," Jeanette chimes in.

"Glenn and Maggie are still engaged," Rick explains.

"That's not the point homey, you two got married and didn't tell us about it," Julio snaps and crosses his arms. As he does, so does the rest of the crowd. "We're pissed."

Hershel takes that moment to step outside with his bible in tow. "Either you do as they say or they riot."

"So, what do you want from us?" Rick asks, running his hand over his mouth.

"Hershel does the ceremony, the girls are flowers girls and we cook," Jeanette answers. "You do the wedding or we riot."

Judith leans her head back to stare at them upside down and bursts out laughing, almost in agreement with them. "Mama! Mama!"

"Who said your vote counted," Beth chides her to which Judith sticks her tongue out.

"My sister knows what she wants and so do I," Carl responds as he steps from the crowd. "I'm supposed to be the best man for crying out loud!" He walks over and takes Judith from Beth and backs up. "The kids have spoken … we want a wedding!"

"Uh," Beth blushes and turns to Rick, "I guess we don't have a choice."

"Guess not," he beams as he pulls her to him. "Is today all right with you?"  
"Today's fine with me."

"Is today fine with the rest of you?" Rick asks.

"As long as I don't have to wear a monkey suit," Daryl responds gruffly.

"No tuxedos required," Rick laughs.

"Good, cause I would need a tux tent," Tyreese admits. "Hey Daryl, think we can build them something in time for the service?"

"I can help," Julio adds.

"Yea, we can do this," Daryl grins. "So, you gonna get a dress or what?"

"Oh we have a dress for her," Sasha chimes in. "Michonne and I have already taken care of that. All you fellahs have to do is keep him out of trouble and get him cleaned up."

"We can do that," Tyreese laughs and hi-fives Carl.

"We will handle blondie here," Michonne snickers. "Do we still have that hair dye?"

"Wait, what about dyeing my hair?" Beth asks as Maggie pulls her away from Rick. "I like my hair the way it is."

"Not on your wedding day honey," Michonne chuckles as she bodily picks Beth up. "Come on, we have work to do."

"Put me down!" Beth squeals as the ladies vanish inside.

"No hair dye, no nothing like that," Rick says as Tyreese lifts him off his feet.

"Wouldn't dream of it … yet," Tyreese laughs as he and Carl cart Rick off to the other side of the prison. "Think they have enough hot water to clean him?"

"I doubt it," Carl answers as Rick glares down at him.

The sounds of hammering in the distance causes him to drop the bag for a second time. "What the hell are they doing over there!" Philip growls.

"Momma," Meghan calls out, running over with an envelope. "Doctor Bob came by just now with this for all of us."

"What in the world," Lilly says, wiping her hands. She takes the envelope and opens it. "_You are cordially invited to the hurried nuptials of Beth Greene and Rick Grimes this evening at 500p. Dress as nice as possible, food to be served afterwards._"

Philip takes the note and reads it. "Wonder if there's a shotgun involved?"

"Philip," Lilly chuckles and shoves him. "I guess we're going to a party."

"What party?" Tara asks as she walks up with Mitch and Alisha. Lilly hands her the envelope and smiles. "Oh my God."

"Are we going?" Mitch asks.

"We are, you're staying here," Philip replies. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back a doggie bag."

"Good, cause my good camo is on the line," Mitch laughs and dashes off as Philip throws a wet towel in his direction.

"Is all this necessary?" Beth asks, watching pieces of her hair fall to the ground.

"We're not cutting it off, we're shaping it up," Michonne replies, "and yes we are dyeing your hair."

"But," Beth protests as Sasha holds the box out to her. She looks at the box, noticing it's a brighter shade than her own. "Oh, okay then."

"All right then," Michonne says. "Grab some gloves and let's get started."

"Beth," Maggie speaks up walking in, "Jeanette asks if you would like an antipasto platter or not."

"Can she leave the meat off?" Beth asks, turning around to face her.

"I love your hair," Maggie grins. "She was going to sear some of the tofu and put it on there, and then make a second with the hard salami."

"Sure that will be nice," Beth grins as she licks her lips. "Maggie, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I most certainly will," Maggie replies and hugs her. Her eyes grow wide as they show her Beth's new hair color. She shakes her head as they grin. "I never thought you would get married before me."

"Me either," Beth says as she turns to see them mixing the color. "Are you two about done?"

"Yea getting our gloves on," Sasha says turning around and snapping the gloves on. "Since we don't have a lot of hair color, we are going to streak your hair instead."

"That's a good idea," Maggie exhales and giggles.

"I tried to say we would have enough, but she explained she could have a bright top and dark tail so we are streaking instead," Michonne says, walking over with the bottle.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Blonde is dark when you mix it," Maggie explains as Sasha puts a towel around Beth's shoulders.

"Wonder how the boys are doing," Beth muses aloud as Michonne begins.

"OW!"

"Shut up you big baby!"

"It can't hurt that bad!"

"You try it sometime."

"He's not the one who backed into a wild blackberry bush."

Rick is lying on his stomach as Tyreese takes tweezers to remove the blackberry prickles. "How was I to know it was there."

"True," Carl smiles. "Hey, where's your iPod? They want it for wedding music tonight."

"It might be charged by now. It's over there by the washer," Rick tells him.

"Hey Julio! Steam us!" Tyreese calls out.

Julio and Daryl walk out in towels as Carl bails out the door with the iPod. Julio walks over and opens the steam vent to full as steam starts flooding into the room. Glenn takes that moment to enter with a towel on. "Damn it feels good in here. Did you get all the briars out?"

"Just now," Tyreese laughs.

The door opens as Carl returns in a towel. "So, who is going to be your best man?"

"You said you wanted the job," Rick smiles and rises.

"Yea but she picked Maggie, I really don't want to walk with Maggie on my arm. I would if it were Lizzie, but nah, let Glenn do it," Carl grins.

"Uh huh," Tyreese chuckles and lights a cigar. "Carl likes him some Crazy Lizzie."

"So," Carl smiles.

"Gentlemen," Tyreese smiles and pulls out a handful of cigars.

Everyone takes one as Rick nods to Carl. "Go ahead if you want one."

"Nah, I'll take a draw off yours. I didn't think you liked cigars."

"I don't like the fat ones, but I love these kind." He lights it and leans his head back. "Wine flavor, nice."

Carl takes his and lights it. He takes a draw and starts coughing. "Not bad."

"Good man, good man," Tyreese smiles and pats his arm.

Glenn coughs for a moment then sits down. "This is the life."

"Amen," Julio responds. "Brother, how the hell have you kept these things so fresh?"

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya," Tyreese laughs.

"Are you ready to see yourself?" Michonne asks as Beth smoothes the dress out.

"Sure," Beth says and turns around. A gasp escapes her lips … her normal blonde hair is streaked with red highlights. She walks closer and looks at the dress … a simple cotton white dress that Michonne and Sasha had found somewhere. Her white sandals were found at the same place and she smiles as Maggie places her silver heat necklace around her neck.

"All right, here we go … something borrowed," Maggie smiles and holds out a box. Beth opens it to reveal Maggie's gold hair clips. "We can put them in your hair before you walk out."

She wipes her eyes as Sasha steps forward. "Something new." Beth takes the box and opens it to reveal a brand new sealed garter belt. "We will put it on before you walk out."

"Something blue," Michonne says and holds the box out. She takes it and opens it; inside is a blue diamond bracelet in silver. "It was Helene's and we're putting it on now." She pulls it out and clasps it around Beth's wrist.

"Now we need something old," Sasha says.

"That would be me," Hershel says as he walks in. "Orville is an ordained minister, so he's making it official. I have something for you." He reaches into his bible and pulls out a picture. He hands it to her and smiles. "I think this says it all." She looks down at the photo; it's a picture of her mom, dressed almost the exact same she is on her wedding day.

"Thank you daddy," she says and hugs him. "I am so happy you're here with us."

"I also get to walk you down the aisle, or whatever we have," Hershel chuckles.

"All right, turn around again," Tyreese says as he rests his chin in his hand. "I swear there is something wrong with this outfit."

"There is nothing wrong with it," Rick says as he straightens the jacket in the mirror, "other than I feel like a fool in it."

"Why?" Glenn asks as Daryl walks in.

"I know what's missing," Daryl says as reaches out to pin a Cherokee rose to lapel. "That's better."

"That was it," Tyreese smiles. "Good man."

Julio slides in and smiles. "I just saw the girls and they look awesome, including Beth."

"It's time to get started," Daryl smiles and opens the door.

Philip and Lilly walk up to where Beth is standing. "We brought you a present," Philip smiles as Lilly holds the box out to her. Reaching out, Beth opens the box to reveal … a bouquet of lilies and white roses. "We found them and they may not be real, but they still look nice."

"Thank you," Beth smiles and pulls the bouquet out.

"Can I be a flower girl too?" Meghan asks running up.

"Sure, here's your basket … my sister decided she would rather help cook," Lizzie smiles.

"Let's find a seat," Philip whispers as they walk off.

"Shall we," Hershel smiles and holds his arm out.

"Yes we shall."

"Now," Orville smiles at Carl. Reaching over, Carl turns the iPod on as a slow country song comes floating out through the speakers.

Rick inhales and turns … then catches his breath. Lizzie and Meghan come down tossing out fake flower petals. Daryl is escorting Sasha down, followed by Glenn and Maggie. They part to reveal Beth on her father's arm as they walk down the cheesecloth aisle. Reaching up, he wipes his eye as Tyreese pats his shoulder.

They walk down the aisle and stop beside Rick. "I am proud to be handing her over to you," Hershel smiles and lays Beth hand on Rick's arm as he sits down.

Carl presses the volume down arrow as Orville clears this throat. "Dearly beloved, we are truthfully blessed and gather on this day for the union of Beth and Rick …"

Beth laughs as she watches Carl and Lizzie out dancing together as Rick walks over with a large plate of food for them. He grins as he watches the kids dancing, along with the older adults. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Grimes?"

"Divine, Mr. Grimes," she grins and kisses him.

He sits and feeds her a piece of seared tofu as he bites into a piece of salami. Everyone applauds as the music ends. "We have a surprise for the bride and groom!" Jeanette calls out. She motions for two people to walk from the side and over to the table where they are sitting. Everyone watches as they sit and box down then snaps the lid off.

"I don't believe it," Rick chuckles.

Before them on the table is a three-tiered red and white wedding cake. "I used to make these for a living," Jeanette smiles. "It wasn't easy but we did it."

"Thank you," Beth smiles and rises, hugging her.

"It's white and red velvet with white molding chocolate," Jeanette grins.

Rick rises and hugs her. "Thank you."

Reaching over, Daryl hands them his field knife; he looks at it. "Oops." He pulls it back and hands them a cake knife. "Sorry."

They cut into the cake and feed each other a bite. Beth's eyes gleam as Rick's rolls back in his head. "Jeanette this is awesome!"

The crowd applauds as the dancing resumes.

The sun begins to dip behind the prison as Philip lifts a sleeping Meghan into his arms. "We had a wonderful time."

"Congratulations," Lilly whispers as they leave.

Hugging one another, they watch as the prison population disperses back inside. Tyreese lifts Lizzie up in one arm and Carl in the other and heads inside. Glenn helps Maggie to her feet as they lift a sleeping Judith up and carry her inside.

"I threatened them if they put anything on the car," Daryl smiles as he pats Rick's shoulder.

"Who says we're leaving?" Rick asks.

"Yea right, tell me another one," Daryl chuckles and heads inside.

Shaking his head, they head down the hill and climb inside the car.

Pulling up to the apartment building, they lock the car and head inside. They see lights flickering from a door beside what had been Helene's apartment. Sasha comes out and smiles. "Keys please."

"How will we get back?" Beth asks.

"You won't, not for the next few days that is," Sasha beams. "We left you some food and water and some light; your guns are hanging on the chair in the kitchen and there's a knife or two there as well."

"Uh thanks," Rick says as he hands Sasha the keys.

"See you in a few days," Sasha smiles and heads out.

Looking at Beth, he scoops her up into his arms and carries her through the door. He shuts the door as they look around at the flickering candles lit. The faint smell of incense whiffs through the air as he sets her down on the couch. He pulls his jacket off and kneels, unfastening her sandals and pulling them off.

"This is amazing," she whispers.

"You look gorgeous," he says, touching her face. "I love the red streaks in your hair."  
"They tricked me."

"I like it though, it suits you."

"You looked very handsome standing there earlier."

"You looked very beautiful walking down the aisle with your father."

Lifting her into his arms, they walk into the bedroom and he sits her on the bed. He walks out and blows the candles out in the living room and kitchen before returning to the bedroom. He takes his jacket off and lies it across the chair. He walks over and sits on the bed with her. "May I take you hair down?"

"Please."

He begins running his fingers through her hair, pulling the pins out. He removes the gold clips and lays them on the table. He releases her hair from the ponytail and runs his hands through to loosen the braids. She runs her hand over his face, nuzzling his neck as he works. He frees her hair as she looks into his eyes. "I have been waiting for a night like this."

"I hope I live up to your expectations."

"There are no expectations, only love is here tonight."


End file.
